Picture Me In The WWE
by rkosunflower
Summary: What happens when a young girl makes her pictures a reality


Disclaimer: I wish I did but of course I don't own Christy or any of the other WWE superstars or divas. I do own the idea and Samantha and any other unknown made up people.

Summary: With the help of a friend one girl makes her pictures a reality.

Samantha's POV

For as long as I can remember I had wanted to be a professional photographer. Taking pictures had always given me more joy than anything. I loved taking pictures of anything and everything. Sometimes I would even walk up to couples in the park and ask if they would mind if I took their picture. Some of my parent's friends had even paid me to take pictures at their family reunions and even at a wedding. You can only imagine how excited I was when my best friend Christy asked me to spend a couple months with her at work and take some pictures. She also said that some of her coworkers had agreed to let me photograph them. My last thoughts before I feel asleep were of the excitement of the upcoming couple of weeks.

Randy's POV

I was sitting in my hotel room so bored I thought I was going to go crazy. Most of the guys were working off some steam in the hotel gym or they had already headed downstairs to the bar. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly midnight. I was not the least bit tired but at the same time I had no desire to join the others in the gym or head for the bar. Since there was nothing on TV that appealed to me I opened my laptop to check my mail. A couple of letters from my parents and some random Spam from people offering me credit cards. I was about to log off when I received a new letter. I was going to ignore it until I realized it was from one of my favorite email buddies, pictureperfectsunflower. I opened it and slowly read through it. I smiled at her obvious excitement at spending a couple weeks with her best friend, but for the life of me I could not understand why she was so excited about taking pictures of the people her friend works with. I emailed her back and closed my computer. I was about to head for bed when there was a knock on my door. I was surprised when I saw my buddy Dave and his girlfriend Christy Hemme. "Hey dude we didn't wake you up did we?" He asked as I stepped aside so they could come in. I shook my head and pointed to my laptop. "Hey Randy we have a favor to ask." Christy began as they sat on the edge of the bed. Apparently Christy had forgotten that she and Dave had already made plans since it was the 6-month anniversary and she was worried her friend might get bored. "So basically you want me to baby-sit your friend while you go out on the town. Dave shook his head as he explained; "No we want you to come with us so she won't feel like a third wheel." I was going to refuse since I was sick of being set up on blind dates, but I decided to accept on the condition that it was only as a friend thing and that there were to be no romantic thoughts on the part of the happy couple trying to play matchmaker with the two of them. They agreed to my terms and then we spend a few minutes talking and then the headed to the bar and I decided to go to bed.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE AIRPORT

Samantha walked towards the luggage claim looking for some sign of her friend. She stood surrounded by strangers as she waited for her bags to come into view. After what seemed like an eternity she grabbed her duffel bag and her suitcase and headed towards the exit door. Looking around outside she did not see any cars that looked familiar and she was beginning to get worried. "Guess who?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around a smiled when she saw Christy. The two friends hugged for several minutes before each picked up a piece of luggage and headed toward some limos. As they neared one a driver appeared to open the door for the two ladies. Once they were settled inside the driver shut the door and the two friends began to catch up. They spent most of the car ride talking about their families and how everyone was doing back home. "So are you excited about taking pictures of the other divas?" Christy asked as they felt the limo slow down and come to a stop. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Samantha began as they walked toward the entrance of the hotel. She know that if she could include some pictures of Christy and the other WWE divas that her chances of getting a job would be much better. "I told Dave we would meet him in his room, but if you are to tired I understand." Christy said as they rode the elevator to the 10th floor. Samantha smiled and shook her head. She admitted to being a little tired but at the same time she was way to excite to even think about heading for bed. "I would like to change into something else though." She mentioned as Christy pointed out their room. "Not a problem take your time and when you are ready we will be across the hall." She said as she hugged her friend once more. Samantha walked into the room and smiled when she saw that her luggage had already arrived. She opened her suitcase and grabbed a shirt and shorts and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile across the hall Christy had joined her man Dave and Randy and they were looking over some room service menus. " I think we should just order a couple pizzas and some colas." Randy said tossing his menu on the floor. Dave and Christy nodded in agreement and after another 10 minutes of arguments over what kind of toppings to get they finally ordered dinner. While they waited for Samantha to join them Dave and Randy began to discuss some upcoming matches and Christy was looking thru the list of movies they were able to order. About the time she had decided on watching the Boogey Man there was a knock on the door. Since he was closest Randy walked over and opened it. "Hey come on in Samantha we are waiting on dinner, but it should be here anytime." He said as she walked past him and sat next to Christy on the bed. "Dave, Randy I would like you to meet my best friend Samantha Anderson." Christy said putting her hand around Samantha's shoulders. Smiling she replied to them "Nice to meet you." The group sat around talking for a few minutes until the food arrived. Christy and Dave looked at each other as they both noticed the glances Samantha and Randy were giving each other. After they had finished eating Christy suggested they watch the movie. When Samantha found out which movie had been chosen she tried to talk them into playing cards or something other than watching that movie. "What you scared of the boogey man?" Randy asked smiling at her. "Of course not I just don't want to watch that is all." She said not convincing anyone. Finally she gave up and they began to watch the movie. Dave reached out and turned the lights off and Christy snuggled into her boyfriend. Samantha pulled a pillow into her lap and prepared to spend some time hiding behind it. "Here my shoulder is more comfortable to hide behind than a pillow." Randy said as he sat next to Samantha. By the end of the movie the pillow was on the floor and she was hiding behind Randy. After the movie was over the girls said goodnight to the guys and headed across the hall to their room. As they were laying in their beds Christy looked at Samantha and asked, "So what do you think of Randy?" "I guess he is okay but don't get any crazy ideas okay." She responded and then rolled over and drifted off to sleep. As Christy fell asleep she was thinking of a way to get her best friend and Randy together.

Samantha's POV

As she lay in bed Samantha thought back over the last couple of hours. She thought about how great it was to see Christy again. She remembered how Randy had laughed at her jokes even though they were not that funny. She thought about how funny Dave had looked when he realized that they had put salt in his drink. She thought about how much fun it had been watching the movie with them. More than anything else she thought about how nice it had felt to snuggle into Randy's arms and how she wished she could have spent more time there even if it meant watching another really bad horror movie. She was also thinking about her online buddy rellikdnegel. They had been exchanging emails for almost a year and had become very close. So close in fact that the two were planning on meeting while she was with Christy in Washington DC for Summer Slam. As she drifted off to sleep she tried to force herself not to think about Randy anymore.

After Christy and Samantha had left Dave headed for bed since they had to get up early the next day for a photo shoot. Before heading for bed he emailed he buddy. They were going to be meeting for the first time. He had suggested in his last letter that they meet at the MCI center. He was going to be there for Summer Slam and she had mentioned that her friend was going to be there for work at the same time. As excited, as he was to meet her he could not stop thinking about Samantha. She was so sweet, and they way she smiled when he laughed at her jokes. She seemed so real and that was something he did not see much of because of his job. Most of the women he met were trying to be what they thought he wanted them to be, but not Samantha she was just being herself. He enjoyed the feeling he got when she was snuggling with him while they were watching movie. Despite all of this he could not even think about her like that because of who she was. Not only was she the best friend of one of his best friend she was also the friend of his best friend's girl friend. If he were to try anything both Dave and Christy will probably kill him. Even though he knew all of this was true why could he not stop thinking about her?

Well there you go everyone that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review so I will know what to change and what to keep. I love getting reviews because it inspires me to write faster. Part of the story is going to involve Samantha taking pictures of some of WWE superstars around DC if you have any suggestions for which wrestlers should be paired with which land marks feel free to let me know.


End file.
